


Nostalgia

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Me gran always said the first dance showed how a couple would get on in bed.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

The bride and groom glide across the floor.

Robbie smiles, watching Julie and Gurdip dance. “Me gran always said the first dance showed how a couple would get on in bed.”

“Did you believe that?”

“Nah, or I’d have been certain my marriage was doomed. Val gave me lessons, but I was hopeless.” He smiles ruefully at James. “I shouldn’t natter on about the past.”

James gives him a gentle kiss that carries a promise for later. “I like hearing about Val,” he says. “She may not have taught your feet to dance, but she taught your heart to love.”


End file.
